The Two Houses
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: In which Babe messes things up with Gene by pushing him into the arms of another (who lives in Europe)-since Dick, Carwood and a naïve Eugene Sledge go with him it leaves an irritated Nix, a pining Speirs, and an amused Leckie to round up the rest of the boys and try and control the carnage-Modern day college AU Fic-Pairing's inside. Please Read and Review-An attempt at humour.


**Hi, so this is the first venture into these two (amazing) fandoms and my very first Xover. **

**I love both these shows-they are so incredible that I know that no Fanfic will ever surpass them though I know that there have been a few on the short list. **

**This is the modern day Fanfic with the boys all in college, it contains couples from both the Band of Brothers and The Pacific (though the relationship in The Pacific is only the one couple) the following ships are contained below. **

**Band Of Brothers-**

**-Richard Winters/Lewis Nixon**

**-Edward Heffron 'Babe'/Eugene Roe **

**-Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs **

**-David Webster/Joseph Libegott **

**-George Luz/Bill Guarnere**

**The Pacific-**

**-Eugene Sledge/Merrill Shelton 'Snafu'**

**So like I said this is pure crack and a poor attempt at humour so please let me know what you think-this is purely for my own amusement nobody else's and certainly in NO WAY do I intend any disrespect to anyone..**

**Disclaimer-Nothing and Nobody is mine**

**And Please Read And Review **

* * *

The Two Houses

Chapter 1

In which we introduce the characters from the two main houses at Pacific Coast University and things begin as they always do with one of Lewis Nixon's Infamous Parties.

* * *

Pacific Coast University was banked in the low hills of Georgia, it's sister school in England had closed last year so many of the international students formed a new house named after the one that they were in over there. Easy Company.

Easy and the Pacific house managed quite an amicable relationship. When you stick a group of college boys in a house together than you know that it only takes a prohibited amount of alcohol to get the friendships (and fists) flying.

However even to a group of boys there were some things that became clear. For example; Richard Winters and Lewis Nixon were both of limits to anyone other than each other, Joe Libegott and David Webster were dedicated to nothing but driving each other up the wall, Edward Heffron otherwise known as 'Babe' wouldn't look at you unless you were Eugene Roe-Gene the pre-med student, Merrill Shelton from Pacific House wouldn't give anyone the time of day unless you were Eugene Sledge-Gene the Physiology major, and if you were suicidal enough to say anything bad about Carwood Lipton (not that anyone would) then Roland Speirs would have your main organs on the Black Market by lunchtime the next day leaving you dead in a ditch.

Just stuff like that.

So therefore it was the last day of Finals and the two main houses were in silent rejoicing. Rejoicing due to the stress of exams being over, the fact that Lewis Nixon was throwing one of his infamous parties and that Herbert Sobel (the dreaded Head of Joint Houses) was resigning at the end of the week to spend his last term with his parents back home in New York.

And it was also a time for celebration for one Babe Heffron.

"She's gone" he yelled to the inhabitants of the Pacific house on the way to pass on a message from Nix to Leckie the acting prefect (because Jon and Lena were away on some sweet sickening anniversary present or some shit) about some bottle of Tequila that Nix wants back ASAP.

Leckie sticks his curly head out the door to blink at him "Who?" he asks chewing his pencil "Renee" Babe says feeling nothing but exhilarated and Leckie nods "She and Eugene have broken up and she's shipping back off to Belgium tonight"

Snafu pokes his head out the door looking increasingly displeased "Fuck off" he shouts loudly "Some of us have a Geography test in two hours and we don't need you having a pissing love crises" he shuts the door but not before he catches Sledge staring at him reproachfully.

God Sledge is a sweetheart.

But Babe doesn't care because Renee is gone and now he gets to tell Gene that he loves him since they met last year. And then there going to fall into bed and everything will be perfect.

Or everything will fall apart. One of the two.

When it came to parties even the Pacific boys had to agree that Lewis Nixon one of the older boys was the best place to go. His room was small but it spilled onto the corridor and now there was no Sobel it seemed that the alcohol was in full swing.

Nixon had parents who generally didn't stand him and who he couldn't stand either which meant that all he had was money and booze.

And maybe Winters.

Half a bottle of Smirnoff later Babe was beginning to feel confident. He could see Snafu and Sledge on one of the sofa's whispering quietly, Lip was busy making sure that Lutz wasn't killing himself or anyone else, Webster and Libegott were engaged in a very impressive drinking competition, while Speirs watched from the dark corner every inch the creep he was made out to be.

About an hour later Dick Winters came over his 'disapproving Head Boy' face on and Babe knew he was about to get shit thrown at him. "You shouldn't be drinking" he hissed pulling the vodka out of his hands and letting it trail to the floor "Lew" he hissed at his inhibited boyfriend who was sprawled on the couch a bottle of whiskey clutched in his hand "What the hell are you doing? Half of Leckie's lot are underage for a start, never mind the rest of them"

Babe wasn't really coherent enough to hear the rest of Nix's half assed-half drunken apologies. Because at that moment perfection itself (long limbs, dark hair and cold fingers) practically skipped over to him.

"Jesus Heffron" Gene said and Babe flashed him a grin too happy to be worried about the look of disapproval.

"Hiya" he said happily waving. He remembered nothing other than Gene talking softly to him as his eyes drooped, Nix and Dick having a muted conversation, Leckie and Lutz involved in a high stakes poker game and Sledge and Snafu having a heated row in the corner.

And then he threw up.

* * *

The next morning Babe woke up feeling like his head was about to be splintered in two by an angry Ronald Speirs (who was always up early and detested people who weren't-unless you were Carwood and then you were ok)

There were hushed mutters from the main common room before a furious pounding shattered the main door causing Babe to howl and clutch his head.

"Shit" Luz said wincing as he watched him "Nix!" he shouted and Babe winced again shedding his sweats on over his boxers. "Babe's alive"

"Good" came the unamused growl of Lewis Nixon "Tell him from me he's a piece of shit"

Babe blinked staggering out into the hallway. Leckie and Snafu were leaning against the fridge the former looking amused and the latter furious. He turned to gaze at the rest of the boys from his own house. He couldn't see Gene, Dick or Car, Nix and Speirs looked close to murder, Luz board and Bill confused.

"What appened?" he slurred and Nix snorted "Well" he said scathingly "Gene confessed his undying love for you just as you passed out-ironic isn't it?"

Babe gaped. "Where is he then?" he shouted and Leckie rubbed his ear irritably "France…or Belgium or something" Nix continued "He took you passing and puking as a sign of rejection and he wants to ask Renee to marry him"

Babe paused convinced the catastrophic roaring in his ears was only heard by him and the future he saw crumbling. "And more to the point" Webster said smirking "He took Dick, Car and Sledge with him"

Speirs sniffed angrily. "What the hell am I gonna do know?" Babe asked clutching his head and that was all the most volatile man in the room needed to explode.

"Go after him!" he shouted casing Leckie and Snafu who were closet to him to wince. "With what cash?" Babe asked slipping into a chair utterly at a loss and Nix sighed "I can fund it…my lot won't mind that much"

"We going France then?" Liebgott asked poking his head around the side of the door "Apparently" Web replied grinning. Speirs sighed with what sounded like very little patience "Bill take Babe and make sure he packs a bag" he turned to Leckie "Can you keep this shit together for a while longer?"

Leckie snorted shaking his head "Like hell am I missing this…sides they got one of ours with em so I'm obligated to go as 'Acting House Prefect'" he paused "Chuckler can take over while I'm gone"

"Sides, they got Sledgehamma" Snafu cut in looking extremely pissed off "I'm going as well"

Nix paused before closing his eyes and then opening them. "Fine" he snapped "Everyone pack something then meet at the front gates in ten-you not there you're not coming"

Ten minutes later, an sick and hung-over Babe, a skipping Luz, an irritated Nix and an pining/angry Speirs piled into Nix's car, behind them was an amused Leckie, a hacked off Snafu, a tired Bill and the bored pairing that was Webster and Leigbott.

If any of them made it out of this alive it would be a miracle.

* * *

**Chapter 2-In which Sledge, Dick, and Lipton all think that Roe is mad. Nix gets drunk, Speirs pines, Leckie flirts, Snafu hates everyone and everything but Eugene Sledge and the Air Company doesn't like the second party there flying with **

**I hope to have this up on A03 If they will start accepting people just to let you know. **

**And please read and review**


End file.
